


Black and White

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I take it you like this, my dear?”  Ducky nipped at her earlobe, making her moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://the-haunt.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_haunt**](http://the-haunt.livejournal.com/)

Friday and Saturday nights were usual spent out with her friends either dancing, checking out the newest Goth. club or just having a grand time.

Abby alway looked forward to those nights but Sunday was fast becoming her favourite night out of the week. That was the night, Ducky came over to her house to spend the night there. Between their busy schedules at NCIS and Ducky looking after his mother, their time together was rare but always fun and hot.

Tonight, Abby walked into her home to the mouth-water scent of dinner. Ducky was in her kitchen, one of her aprons on over his shirt, bow tie and trousers.

"Hello, Abigail. Your timing is as impeccable as ever." Ducky grinned at her, piratically bouncing on his feet and Abby found her grin widening even more as she passed by him to kiss him. Ducky had something he wanted to surprise her with.

"Supper smells wonderful, Ducky." Abby sat down as Ducky poured the wine for them both before sitting down. She knew better to ask what the surprise was tonight because Ducky loved to tease her and would only take great pleasure out of making her wait. A trait she loved about him, especially when they were in bed together.

She spent dinner doing her own bit of teasing, casting flirty looks at Ducky, and kicking off her shoes to run her feet over his feet and upwards over his calves to tantalizing trace along his inner thigh before retreating. Ducky' eyes grew hot and dark which only turned on Abby even more.

Finally supper was done and Abby won the argument with Ducky about leaving the dishes till morning to clean by kissing him hard, her body grinding against his until he was left breathless and dishevelled. He led her into the living room where Abby had her wall to wall entertainment unit set up. The big screen TV took up part of the wall, one of her indulgences next to her kick ass stereo system.

The lights were already turned down as Ducky pulled her down onto the couch, tucking her into the curve of his body as he turned on the TV and DVD player.

"I have a friend who restores old and damaged films and transfers them to DVD format in order to preserve him. She sent me this just last week which I think you will find very interesting."

"Oh?" Abby watched as a grainy black and white film started. The picture was jumpy and marked by age and wear. Two women were sitting side by side on a loveseat, talking soundlessly.

"My friend dated the film back to the early age of silent movies."

Abby nodded, her attention completely focussed on the movie. The two women were kissing now, hands touching each other, their clothes slowly being undone and revealing plumb, rounded flesh. Abby squeezed her legs together as one woman cupped her friend's breast, the kissed grown deeper and more open-mouthed. As the rest of the clothes disappeared, Abby could see both women were deliciously plumb with beautiful curves. Rubenesque, unlike today's skin and bones women which she didn't find attractive at all.

The picture had steaded and became a little more clearer as both women caressed and touched each other all over. Abby was glued to the screen even as she felt one of Ducky's hands sliding over her thighs to cup her mound.

"I take it you like this, my dear?" Ducky nipped at her earlobe, making her moan.

"Oh yes!" Abby arched back into Ducky's body as he touched her, her hips starting to rock as the scene before her grew more heated.

"Good. I also have several other such films from my friend, including one with two men together which I'm sure we will both enjoy."


End file.
